


Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

by j_gabrielle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I think we have had about enough angst in this fandom, M/M, Song fic, Tumblr made me do it, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Steve wiggles his eyebrows. Tony frowns, but the corner of his lips are ticking upwards.





	Sugar Pie, Honey Bunch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr post: https://team-stony.tumblr.com/post/169351670982/if-you-can-listen-to-i-cant-help-myself-by-four
> 
> Listen to the song here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z59EVHU8MjI

Steve wiggles his eyebrows. Tony frowns, but the corner of his lips are ticking upwards.

He reaches out. Abandoning his morning dissection of the bananas, Steve pulls Tony to him. Wrapping himself around Tony, he runs his hands over sleep warm skin.  "Sugar pie, honey bunch," he begins to sing, "You know that I love you, I can't help myself, I love you and nobody else."

Tony groans where his face is hidden. But Steve can feel his smile pressed to the skin of his shoulder. "I knew it was a bad idea to let Sam introduce you to that song."

Steve tightens his embrace, swaying their bodies when he continues, "When you snap your finger or wink your eye, I come a-running to you, I'm tied to your apron strings, And there's nothing that I can do."

Twirling Tony around, he sweeps him off his feet. Steve's name curls off Tony's tongue in the middle of a laugh. Strong arms hold on his shoulder tight, not letting go even when he is set back on the ground. Steve presses his forehead to Tony's, blue eyes fond in the morning light. "Sugar pie, honey bunch, I'm weaker than a man should be, I can't help myself, I'm a fool in love, you see", Steve sings softly, thumbing the corner of Tony's jaw. 

Tony sighs, brushing their lips together. Running his hands through Steve's hair, he picks up the lyrics of the song, "No matter how I try, My love I cannot hide, 'Cause sugar pie, honey bunch, You know that I'm weak for you." Grinning, Tony pushes away, winking. Two steps from Steve, he grins, beckoning him with a calling finger. Steve goes, wrapping their bodies close again. Raining kisses on the soft crown of Tony's hair, he dips him, pulling back up with a chuckle.

"Sugar pie, honey bunch, Do anything you ask me to, I can't help myself, I want you and nobody else", Steve croons in between kisses. Tony tucks his face in the crook of Steve's neck, body shaking with mirth. 

"Your pancakes are burning, sugar pie." Tony notes, barking with laughter when Steve throws himself back with a curse to save their breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short offering. 
> 
> If you want to request a fic from me, you can do so [here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask) and if you would like me to a moodboard lockscreen for your otp or for whatever reason, you can drop a request [here](http://hardheartshere.tumblr.com/ask) x


End file.
